Alexander
" Who me? B-battle? No t-thanks! Wait...That wasn't a question?" ~ Alex Alexander is a fanmade Next Gen Oc created by User:Shiny Snivy. He is a part of Shinyverse. Personality Alex is not a "social butterfly", in fact, he's the exact opposite. He is socially awkward and a total geek, making him an outcast to many kids his age. Despite his shyness, Alex can be pretty persistant and wants to aim to be the best he can. This is not easy for him, as it is not easy to show this side of him without feeling unsure of himself. Owned Pokemon * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/anim/shiny/raichu.gif His "starter", hatched from an egg he was given, shiny, has a rivalry with Kai's Floatzel, is the older brother of Pip -'Raichu's move set:' -'Iron Tail': Rarely used, mainly for defense/countering -'Thunder': Used to finish off/threaten his opponents -'Dig': Used to dodge attacks or escape from caves -'Signal Beam: '''Used to (hopefully) confuse his target * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/anim/normal/typhlosion.gif Caught as a Quilava , arguably the strongest on his team -'''Typhlosion's move set:' -'Wild Charge': Used against water-types and as a threat -'Blast Burn': Strongest move, gets tired after using it -'Earthquake': Used against other fire-types -'Thunder Punch': Used against flying-types and to knock the opponent off-balance * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/anim/normal/dragonite.gif Caught while traveling through Kanto as a Dratini ; is best friends with Tonbo's Scolipede Dragonite's move set: -'Thunderbolt': Used against any type that takes damage from electric-types, most used move -'Surf': Is very helpful in places such as the Hoenn region where a lot of water resides -'Draco Meteor': Used to finish off her opponents, faints after she uses the move -'Sky Drop': Used against smaller Pokemon, mainly ice-types * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/anim/normal/larvesta.gif Caught after rescuing it from a group of wild Pokemon, is very shy and gentle Larvesta's move set: -'Wild Charge': Used against water-types, uses a lot of her energy -'Psychic': Used against other bug-types, helpful against Tonbo's team -'Flame Charge': Used to increase speed, most used move -'U-Turn': Used against Psychic-types, helpful when she is low on HP or energy * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/anim/normal/jolteon.gif Caught as an Eevee in Kanto, very fast, likes battling, wanted to evolve right away but his trainer held off for a while Jolteon's move set: -'Discharge': Used during double-battles, helpful against water and flying-types -'Shadow Ball': Used to catch opponents off-guard, used against fighting-types -'Charge Beam': Used to increase attack, most used move -'Retaliate': Used to get "revenge" on his fainted allies * Caught as a Helioptile just before he left on his journey, very stubborn, behaves similar to how Ash's Pikachu acted at first . . Heliolisk's move set: -'Dragon Pulse': Used against dragon and ground-types, most used move -'Bulldoze': Used to slow its opponents down, useful against steel and rock-types -'Fire Punch': Used to surprise its opponents -'Thunderbolt': Used to shock and (hopefully) paralyze its opponents Occupation At a young age, Alex becomes an Electric-type gym leader. At first, he struggles with the new job and some of his opponents, but later learns to toughen up and doesn't let his opponents win easily. He presents a Light Badge to trainers that defeat him. Before becoming a gym leader, Alex travels with his step sister and a group of friends, who's parents knew his father, Ash. They are prominently known as Tonbo (joins in Hoenn), Kasumi (is only present though Kanto), Adela and Drayden (joins in Unova). As they all travel from Kanto to Kalos, Alex invents machines to enhance his cooking skills for his Pokemon. Alex and Kaito are rivals. They hate each other more than anything, and it all started becuase of a smart, snarky remark on Kai's part. Alex had truely never hated anyone, taking after Clemont in that sense, but as soon as Kaito and his rude, selfish self came along, that had changed. The boys are currently awaiting their Kalos Championship battles, eagrely waiting to see who's the better trainer. Raichu is quite excited to "own" Floatzel in battle. Relationships Alex is fairly easy to get along with, and respects others for their weaknesses. With Clemont Although simple, they get along very well, possibly because of similar personalities. Both are nerdy, introverted and passive-aggressive for the most part. As a toddler and child, Alex used to help his dad with inventions and Pokemon treats, but as he, Alex, got older, they began training with Alex's (then) newly hatched Pichu. Their relationship is still strong currently. With Ash As a toddler and child, Alex LOVED watching Ash earn the trust of the Pokemon he caught from all the different regions. He thought it was awesome seeing all the different species and gender differences among the Pokemon. But as he got older and got into battling, Ash, being how over-enthusiastic he can be at times, low-key forced Alex to get up early and train. This ruining the smooth-running interactions between the two, and Alex began avoiding Ash as much as possible. He still regrets this. Trivia * Alex is colorblind, and can only see the colors red, yellow and blue * He is named after Alexander Graham Bell, respectively * All of his Pokemon know at least one electric-type move * He and Kasumi write letters to one another and vow to expand their relationship once they meet up again * Alex calls Clemont "Dad/Daddy" and Ash "Father" * His middle name is "Citron", which is his dad's Japanese name Category:ShinySnivy's Characters Category:Shinyverse Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Males